Harry Potter and the Werewolf Chronicles
by icecoldfairy
Summary: While hunting Fenirir Greyback, Harry was ready for anything the werewolf could throw at him. However, he wasn't expecting to run into two aggressive hunters and one emotionally constipated angel. To be fair, they weren't the worst companions he could have come across. Then again, they certainly weren't the best either.
1. Chapter 1

Harry felt around blindly in the darkness, searching for his wand which had been thrown from his hand unceremoniously when he was slammed into the concrete wall. Sighing in relief when his hand closed around the reassuringly familiar shape, he gingerly raised himself to his feet.

"Ah, hello?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he took in the faint outlines of the two men that had ambushed him. One was ridiculously tall, but standing rather casually and did not seem too threatening. In fact, as Harry squinted and looked more closely, he was shifting from foot to foot as though embarrassed by the other's rash actions. The second man was by no means short, but was dwarfed by his companion, and was looming aggressively over Harry.  
It was only then that he noticed the third man, standing slightly distanced from the other two, back rigid and stock still.

"What the hell, Cas? Why did you send us after a freaking witch without warning us first? And you actually expect us to work with this guy?" the shorter man raged, twisting his back to stare at the third man, whom he dubbed 'Cas'. At a loss for words, Harry stood there rather uncertainly. They thought he was a witch? That rubbed his pride the wrong way, he was not a girl!

"Well that's a little rude, don't you think?" he scowled, peering at the man standing before him. "Do you make a habit of randomly attacking and insulting everyone you meet, or is it just me?"  
"Uh, Dean? Don't you think maybe we should hear what he has to say before you go and shoot him?" The taller man asked uncertainly.

"You want me to talk it out with a damn witch Sam? Are you completely insane? God, I hate witches! We should just gank him now before he tries something!" Dean thundered. Sam shifted a little awkwardly before looking back over at Cas, as though waiting for him to make a decision for the three of them.

"I asked the two of you to track down Harry Potter, I did not mean for you to hurt him in any way," Cas began, his face and voice unnervingly expressionless, "he is crucial to your survival. Though he is in possession of extensive magical powers, I hoped that you would make an exception in his case."

Dumbstruck, both Sam and Dean simply stared at Cas. Harry mentally ran through his repertoire of spells, deciding that if they tried something he could just Stupefy the three of them and apparate away from this madness.  
"Would you mind, you know, explaining why you popped up out of thin air and decided to slam me into a wall?" he asked carefully.

They hadn't apparated in, he was sure of it. For one, there was no distinctive 'pop' that announced their arrival, just a slight rustle that sounded a little like a breeze of wind. Harry had spent a lot of time during his auror training learning to reduce the sound that apparating made, and though he had made great improvements, even he couldn't appear in a room making that small amount of noise. Secondly, it seemed they had attacked him solely on the premise of his being a 'witch'. It seemed a little hypocritical to him if they also possessed magical powers. He was also a little puzzled as to how they had got the jump on him, considering his extensive experience and training, but he pushed the thoughts aside for the time being.

Dean glared at him, before sighing wearily. "Cas, I hope you know what you're doing. If you really think he can he help, it's your call." With that, he slowly gathered up his weapons and turned, stalking moodily across the room and bathing the room in light for a second before slamming the door shut. Sam watched him go, frowning worriedly as he chewed his lip. Sighing, he turned to Cas.  
"Take him back to Bobby's, I'll go after Dean." With that, he swiftly followed shorter man out of the room.

Cas approached Harry, who backed up and raised his wand warily. He was extremely confused by what he had just witnessed, and was not intending to go anywhere with the strange man.  
"Do not fear Harry Potter, I mean you no harm." Cas touched Harry on the forehead, and he suddenly found himself standing in the same position, but a completely different room. 'Oh Merlin,' he thought to himself, 'what have I got myself into now?'


	2. Chapter 2

Sam turned to his brother, exasperation warring with concern as he took in the man's tense frame and slumped shoulders. He was holding himself oddly stiffly, as though he would be swept away by the wind if he relaxed only slightly.  
"Dean, we need to talk about this." He said softly, ignoring when Dean tensed even further at his words. It wasn't like his brother to act so defeated, to give up so easily. He knew there was something on his Dean's mind, and he had an inkling as to what it was about. He hadn't spent most of his life alongside the man without picking up on some of the subtler moods and body language, and their meanings.

"Sammy, I don't need a counsellor. I swear, you should have taken up psychology at college instead of law if you're gonna try and psych evaluate me at every turn. It's fine, I'm fine. And I don't need you hovering over me all the time like I'm gonna break into pieces."  
Sam sighed. He might have been reassured if Dean had flared up at him, or injected any attempt at humour into the statement. As it was, he just sounded exhausted.

"Alright Dean, whatever you say. But you know I'm here if you need to talk, right?" he prompted, hoping that Dean did know that Sam wouldn't see him as weak if he confided his troubles once in a while. The gruff, macho exterior Dean put up as a front was wearing them both out, and Sam just wanted to collapse and sleep for a week instead of trying to sift through his brother's unstable mental state.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Came the short reply, and they both headed over to the Impala to start the long journey to Bobby's. Sam cursed himself for not telling Cas to come back for the two of them, but Dean was occupying his mind at the time, not to mention his brother was loath to leave his precious car. Glancing over, Sam allowed himself to smile as he noticed the tension his brother was constantly carrying with him diminish significantly once he was inside his beloved car.

* * *

Harry stared at his surroundings, more than ready to curse anything that so much as twitched. He noted that the only exit from the room was blocked by an older man in a wheelchair, who proceeded to throw a flask of water at him.

"Wha-?" he spluttered, spitting the water from his mouth. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" he demanded, his patience quickly wearing. He needed to catch up with Greyback for Merlin's sake! He didn't have time for this!

"Harry Potter," Cas solemnly stated, "we have need of your aid. We know that you're tracking the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. He is an abomination and he must be stopped."

Harry bristled at the implication that werewolves were abominations, his mind immediately jumping to poor Professor Lupin, before conceding that the statement was actually true. Greyback was a monster, not because of what he was, but because of _who _he was. If anybody could be called an abomination, it would be him.  
"Who are you? You clearly have powers of your own, so why do you need me to help you track down a simple werewolf? Come to think of it, how do you even know about Greyback in the first place, you aren't a wizard, are you?" he asked, practically bursting with questions. Not that Greyback could really be called a _simple _werewolf. He was vicious and savage, far beyond any other creature Harry had the misfortune of crossing, and certainly more than other werewolves. In his time as an Auror, he had come across quite a few werewolves, most hiding from the public and living in solitude as well as they could. They were naturally wary of strangers, especially wizards, but their lives had greatly improved thanks to changes Hermione had painstakingly introduced into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They were rarely aggressive, and held nowhere near as much cruelty within them as Greyback did.

"My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord. Sam and Dean Winchester are hunters, and the vessels of Lucifer and Michael respectively. This is Bobby Singer, also a hunter, and we are in his house. We came across the corpses of innocents, who were torn asunder by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. I assure you, he is no simple werewolf. Unfortunately, I was unable to exorcise the demon possessing him before he was able to escape. You mean to say that you aren't aware of the demon possessing him?" Castiel said, tilting his head curiously to the side as he regarded Harry, who mouthed soundlessly at him as he tried to gather enough words to form a coherent sentence.

Angels, demons, hunters, vessels? What on earth was he talking about? He knew that Greyback was ruthless, but demon possession? And there was no way that angels were real, right? He didn't know much about religion, most wizards didn't. But he knew enough to get by, and he was fairly sure that angels didn't just appear to help wayward Aurors hunt down demon possessed werewolves. However, despite the logical (_Hermione_) parts of his brain telling him that the whole thing was ridiculous and he should just get the hell out of there as quickly as possible, there was something about the 'angel' just screamed innocence and honesty. Sighing, he scrubbed a hand over his face as he mulled over the new information. He had always had good instincts, which were only enhanced by his Auror training, and he was also an excellent judge of character. And it's not like this was even the strangest thing that had ever happened to him either. That title could go to the half-giant knocking his door down when he was eleven and politely informing him that he was a famous wizard. Or the discovery that he had a damn piece of Voldemort's soul attached to him and had to sacrifice himself for the dark lord to die. No, this was not as strange as those times.  
"Let's just say, hypothetically, that I believe what you're telling me. What then?" he asked.  
"Then we would work together to capture and slay the werewolf." Castiel stated simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright," Bobby interrupted, "Let's all just get to bed. The boys should be back in the morning, and we'll figure out a plan of attack then. I wanna get rid of this freak as soon as possible."  
Shrugging, Harry followed Castiel up to his room, considering the strange turn of events. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean arrived at Bobby's early in the morning, heading straight to the kitchen to thin out their extensive supply of coffee. Bobby wasn't much of a cook and his kitchen was relatively bare, as he'd lost much of his love for food after the passing of his wife. However one thing he did have in abundance was coffee for the boys, especially Sam, even though he preferred straight alcohol for himself.

Sam stopped short when he glimpsed the unfamiliar figure sitting at the kitchen table, sipping out of a chipped mug, before scolding himself for not recognising the witch. He was so exhausted and caught up in his worried thoughts about his brother that he had walked right past the shorter man without even noticing him. Running a weary hand through his hair, he sat at the table across from Harry and drank his coffee, glancing up every few minutes at the shock of black hair and surprisingly bright green eyes. Dean leant against the counter, apparently not trusting the man enough to even sit down in his presence. Not that Sam could really blame him; they hadn't had the best luck with witches in the past and Dean always seemed to receive the worst injuries of the two of them. What did bother him was the way Dean was glaring unashamedly at the other man, not even bothering to conceal the withering look he sent his way. When did his brother get so bad at normal interactions with people? Honestly, he was almost as bad as Cas.  
Desperate to break the almost suffocating silence, he cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, "So, you're Harry…right?  
The other man glanced up slightly, nodded once and then went back to his coffee. Frustrated, he tried again. "You're a witch aren't you? Do you plan on helping us?"  
This did provoke a reaction, although it was not the one he expected. Harry clenched his teeth so hard that Sam could easily see muscles popping in his jaw, and visibly made an effort to control his breathing. "I'm not a witch!" he managed to ground out through his gritted teeth.  
Taken aback, Sam opened his mouth to reply, before closing it when he realised he had no clue what he was about to say. Fortunately (or not), Dean took this opportunity to enter into the rather stilted attempt at conversation.  
"Cas said you have magical powers! When we showed up at that warehouse where we caught up with you, we all saw you chanting crap in Latin, and you were shooting red light everywhere! And I'm pretty sure that we don't need the help of a damn witch!" he yelled angrily.  
Incensed, Harry also jumped to his feet in order to confront Dean on more even ground – not that his noticeable lack of height helped him much even when standing. "I have been hunting Greyback for six months! I finally caught up with him and his little entourage of Death Eaters, I finally had the chance to stop him for good! And then you idiots come blundering in, and I lost the first chance I've had stop him since he escaped the Ministry! AND I AM NOT A WITCH! Witches are female! I'm a wizard, because if you hadn't noticed, I'm not a girl!" he shouted back, equally angry.  
Sam had also raised himself to his feet, and was glancing warily between the two of them. Thankfully, the confrontation was halted when Castiel appeared in-between the two enraged men. "This is not a time for fighting Dean, Harry Potter. We do not have time to argue, the moon will be full within the next two days, and we must stop the werewolf before then. He cannot be allowed to kill again."

Sighing, Harry took a deep breath before slumping back in his seat. He really shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him, he mused. He hadn't lost control of his emotions like that since he was fifteen. It must have been the stress of the last few months. Greyback had killed on each full moon and Harry had only arrived in time to clean the mess he'd made of the bodies, unable to actually prevent any deaths. He hated feeling so useless. The feeling was far too familiar to him, having experienced it for most of his life – first with the Dursley's, and then after he was introduced into the wizarding world with Voldemort chasing after him. He could easily handle being in danger himself, it was when he couldn't save other people that the frustration and all-encompassing helplessness set in.  
He stood and left for the study, figuring that he could at least find a book to read in private for a little while before Bobby decided to drag himself out of bed. To his surprise, Sam followed him silently, taking a seat next to him and observing him thoughtfully.

"Don't hold Dean's temper against him. He's as strung out about this hunt as the rest of us, probably more." He commented quietly.  
"How could he possibly be more worried about this than me? I've seen Greyback in action; he ruined the life of someone very close to me, and completely mutilated my best friend's brother. I was there when he escaped you know, and I couldn't do anything about it. Every single death he's caused since then is on my hands." Harry replied quietly. Something about Sam was very calming, and he was easy to talk to. Normally he wouldn't share his personal thoughts like this with someone who was practically a stranger, but the compassion in Sam's eyes was hard to look past; the man really did care.  
Sam sighed, hesitating for a moment before seemingly coming to a decision and continuing the conversation. "When we first ran into Greyback, we thought it was just an ordinary, run of the mill werewolf hunt. The two of us tracked it to a house, I searched the first floor and Dean took the second. I searched just about everywhere before I heard a gunshot coming from upstairs. I panicked, ran upstairs and I saw Dean…well he was just standing there. Just standing with a gun in his hand, looking at the ground." He paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and continuing quickly, as though that would make the words he was uttering somehow less unpleasant to hear. "I looked at what he was staring at – and it was just a kid. A toddler, probably, it was hard to tell with all the blood and – and," he paused again for a moment as his voice broke, but began talking again as though nothing had happened. "Anyway, it looked like we just missed the bastard, but he left the kid alive – we probably interrupted him before he could finish the job. And Dean…well there was nothing we could do for the kid, it must have been in agony, just – lying there. So Dean finished the job. Trust me, the state the poor thing was in, it was a mercy. But Dean, he's always had a real soft spot for kids, I think it was a side-effect of pretty much raising me himself. His protective instinct has kind of expanded to include all kids into it. If you want to really piss my brother off, just hurt a child in front of him, 'cause seriously, it'll drive him berserk. But he hasn't really been the same since, you know? And to tell you the truth, I'm really worried about him. Now I'm just rambling, but my point is…just don't hold it against him, ok? We've been through some pretty rough situations, and he always manages to bounce back. This might just take a little longer than usual." With that, he left again – presumably to tackle his emotional mess of a brother – leaving Harry to his thoughts.  
At least he had some reasoning for the way Dean was treating him now…even if it came with a rather disturbing story that he would really rather not think about.


End file.
